The Consulting Detective And The Barista
by thatdancer15
Summary: When Sherlock and John meet in a cafe, sparks fly and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N

sorry if this sucks guys:/ i promise it will get better as the story goes on!

"Sherlock, your phone is ringing!" called Mrs. Hudson.

"Yes, I know." I grumbled as I rolled out of bed.

"Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade called. There's been a murder." I said as i got dressed.

I left the flat and decided to walk down to a cafe and get a cup of tea.

As I walked into the shop, the barista and I locked eyes and just for a moment, an odd flutter went through me. I quickly decided what I wanted and ordered.

"Tea please," I told the barista, whose name was John according to his name tag.

"Y-your name please? It'll be right out." John said.

"My name is Sherlock" I said and walked off to wait for my tea.

John's POV

"What the hell happened back there?!" I mentally cursed. He just walked in and our eyes met and this weird feeling went through me and I got all nervous! I had never thought of myself as gay, but Sherlock walked in and now I'm not sure.

"Tea for Sherlock?" I called out.

He came up, got his tea, paid, and left. I wonder if I'll ever seen him again...

Sherlock's POV

I got a cab and went to go meet Lestrade. On my way there, my mind kept going back to John. It's weird, because I've never felt this way before. I just decided to push my feelings away and maybe I'll deal with them later. I met up with Lestrade and had the entire case solved and hour later. It was simple, really. The murderer was the victim's stepbrother. After that, I really had nothing to do so I went back to my flat and played violin to keep my mind off John.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After solving another case, this time involving a glow in the dark rabbit, I decided to go see if it was still john's shift at the cafe. There was just something that pulled me to him, something unexplainable. It seems i had arrived at just the right time. John looked to be at the end of his shift. "Oh! Uh, Sherlock, is it?" He asked. "Just a tea again" I said, smiling slightly. John remembered my name. I sat down at a table and after awhile realised i was staring. I consider myself married to the Work so this is highly unusual for me. I was lost in my thoughts when John brought me my tea. "Here. Do you mind?" He asked, pointing to the chair opposite me. "No! Not at all" I said, surprised by his question and more surprised by my answer. I'm not usually a people person and therefore people usually don't talk to me. I can't stand the mundane stupidity of the general public either, so it works out.

John's POV Why did I ask to sit here? Now i'm just going to sit here like and idiot and embarrass myself further. "Why did you ask to sit with me?" Sherlock asked suddenly. "I'm not sure, actually. Just bored, I guess. It's the end of my shift and I don't have anything else to do, so why not?" I said. "You don't have a flat to go to? Most people would rather go home and do something mindless if they had to nothing else to do." He asked me. "As i'm currently staying in the flat upstairs with a friend until I find a flat or at least a flatmate, I technically am home." I told him.

Sherlock's POV Mrs. Hudson has been begging me to get a flatmate for forever. She always says that she worried about me being lonely, but the idea of living with an ordinary person whose stupidity i'd have to deal with all the time is extremely unpleasant. John, though, I could deal with. "I might have a flat you'd be interested in. My landlady has been begging me to get a roommate for ages now. She keeps saying that she's worried about me being lonely." Sherlock offered.

John's POV "Me? Share a flat with you?" I asked, surprised by his offer. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just an idea. Sorry i asked. "No! Sorry. No, that'd actually be nice. Thank you. I know that my friend and his wife are eager to have their living room back." I said. "Oh! Um, okay,would you like to go see the flat now?" He asked. "Uh, sure, yes that'd work." I said as i got up. His flat wasn't a long walk from the cafe, only about a five minute walk. The flat looked nice from the outside and in a nice location. We walked inside and my eyes were drawn to what looked like a skull. "Yes, that's a skull." Sherlock noticed my expression and quickly waved it off. He showed me the rest of the flat, including the kitchen which I could tell was not used for much except science experiments.

Sherlock's POV "So that's the flat. Um...do you want the flat?" I asked as I anxiously waited for his response. "It'll be about €430 per month, is that alright?" "Yeah, that'll work. I guess I'll be living here now!" John said. "I'll go get my landlady and get the papers from her so you can sign them." I replied. I sprinted down the stairs. "Mrs. Hudson! I've found a roommate and we need the papers for him to sign!" "Oh, Sherlock, i'm so excited. Having someone else in the flat will be so good for you! Here's the papers and I'll come get them when you're done." Moments later, John was signing the papers when Mrs. Hudson came up to get the papers. "Welcome to 221B, John." Mrs. Hudson said smiling broadly and giving him a hug.

Comments and reviews are wanted! I'm looking for a beta so if you are interested please PM me!:)


End file.
